<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia by Oikawa_simp_4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501050">Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life'>Oikawa_simp_4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little rushed, Amortentia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, F/M, Hogwarts, Love Potion/Spell, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), author knows this sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is late to potions and he finds Hermione attractive.<br/>That's it. That's the story.</p>
<p>AKA your normal amortentia fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this like a year ago and just edited it, kinda know it sucks but no one reads it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting in my potions class as Prof.Snape walked in “Good morning students ,today we will be brewing amotentia” he said in his usual monotone voice.</p>
<p>“Now anyone that would like to tell us about it ?” I shot my hand up within a second. He gave out a little sight (wow rude) “yes Miss Granger?”, “well Amortentia is a love potion, it does not create actual love for the person obviously, but just a huge amount of obsession also  it smells like the things that attract us the most” “good miss granger 5 points to Gryffindor” </p>
<p>Suddenly the door bust open only to reveal the one and only Draco Malfoy  “Mr.Malfoy you are late again ,come in and identify the smell of this potion for me would you?”It was more of a demand, but Draco obliged nonetheless “Sure Professor”.</p>
<p>He walked towards the cauldron and took a big whiff “Why sir, this must be the most disgusting potion in the world !,I smell the mudblood’s perfume for some reason” he said smirking and pointing at me.</p>
<p>My mouth hung open in shock as he walked towards me(you see me and Malfoy were partners since he was the only one with the same IQ level  as mine, and before you ask it .No we did not take it well)I blinked and slapped myself a couple times then I pinched myself making sure this was not a nightmare. </p>
<p>Finally I looked up towards him only to find him looking at me confused as hell, “did you really smell my perfume?”I asked sincerely “yup” he said popping the p. “do you really have no idea what that potion was” I blurted, “nope” he said again popping the p. I sighed and pointed at the board. His eyes widened at realization . </p>
<p>We worked in silence for the rest of the class brewing our potion. Prof.Snape came to our table “well done both of you 10 points to both houses respectively” wow he actually gave fair points for once. Nice. “Now Miss.Granger will you enlighten us with what you smell?” he asked “umm sure” I took a big whiff “I smell green apples and expensive cologne” I feel a blush creeping down my cheeks knowing exactly who the smell belonged to, the bell rang and I sprinted out of the room like my tail was on fire. </p>
<p>Someone approached me in the hallway after the lessons were over “hello Malfoy” I greeted politely “uh hi Granger would you like to like go out with me sometime or something” he asked stuttering. I looked at him surprised “um sure why not” I say smiling, and then walked away. </p>
<p>This is going to be an Interesting year and I already know it.<br/>
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x<br/>
bonus scene:<br/>
At great hall<br/>
(Draco and Hermione walk in  holding hands)<br/>
Snape: ‘looks like some people own me money’<br/>
Mcgonagall: ‘I can’t believe you set them up like that. How did you know they belonged together anyway ?’<br/>
Snape (small smile): ‘just had a hitch’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>